The present invention relates generally to newspaper delivery systems, and more particularly to conveyors transporting lapped or shingled streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,588 B1 discloses a gripper assembly for clamping an article having a first clamp member mounted on a first shaft defining a first axis, a second clamp member, an actuator for pivoting said first clamp member relative to said second clamp member around said first axis from an open position to a closed position in which said gripper assembly is able to clamp an article, said actuator having a follower link being rotatably mounted on a second shaft defining a second axis different to said first axis, said actuator being coupled to said first clamp member by at least one guided spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,135 B2 discloses standard photocell sensors to detect the presence or absence of each newspaper held in a gripper which is located external to and upstream relative to the stacker.